Love Longing: Mattress Tales
by CSIBradley
Summary: What happens in 3x08.


Maura absentmindedly rubbed her thumb against her forefinger as she gazed upon Jane. Jane's brown irises danced in the soft light as she smiled brightly up at Maura.

Rolling to face the brunette, Maura looked at Jane more seriously, a faux scowl on her lips. Jane's smile faded into an inquiring line, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

"But seriously, a jersey."

"Maura!" The genuine enjoyment in their belly laughter fluttered through the apartment once again.

Their eyes locked and the laughter stopped. Suddenly they became aware of their atmosphere, the dim mood lighting, the glasses of wine, and the subtle music in the background.

Maura's hazel pools drifted to thin pink lips then back to the midnight irises, which were darker, if possible. She swallowed, her own eyes laden with desire. Jane brought her hand to the honey-blonde waves before it traveled to the red silk. Maura watched through hooded eyes.

The tantalizing sensation lulled Jane into a trance as she repeatedly stroked the material, each stroke softer and more alluring than the last. Maura closed her eyes, lost in the sensation of the touch, the silk, the heat, and the smell of lavender. Her heart fluttered and her breath quickened. In the inflamed moment, each stroke wound her heartstrings tighter and tighter, almost to the point of snapping. She fought, not willing to let them break.

Jane looked to the petite woman's face. She watched as the blush crept across Maura's cheeks, down her neck, and to her chest, just above where the V of her silk blouse fell open.

"Jane," Maura pleaded, stumbling as the name caught in her throat. It was a plead beseeching relinquishment or commitment.

Her nimble hand clasped around the detective's, stilling the enticing action, which was causing her body to respond in a way it had never before. She opened her eyes.

The piercing gaze plucked Maura's heartstring with such intensity that the tightly wound, very protected, string broke before the resonating cord had finished.

There was a paused before the distance between them no longer existed. Breaths softly danced against the other's lips as they brushed their noses, hesitate to the rapture of the passion.

Jane tittered her exhalation tickling Maura's lip.

"Just kiss me," she whispered and pressed forward.

The kiss was chaste, that of a simple gesture, light in pressure and no movement. Yet, the entirety of need manifested itself and both of them knew it was just the beginning.

Jane's hand cupped Maura's face as she slowly opened her lips against the soft pouted one's of the doctor. She recaptured them and sucked lightly. The spark traversed her body, humming along her arm and legs. She repeated the action, Maura's hand coming to rest on her upper back. Slowly, she dragged her bottom lip against Maura's, eliciting a groan from the blonde.

Maura reached out to capture the satin texture for herself, closing and sucking the detective's fiery lips. She smiled into the kiss, controlled by the sheer bliss from within.

"What?" Jane asked before closing around the pink lips again. Her hand threaded through Maura's hair, the flowing length an abnormal sensation but nonetheless welcomed, as it added an intensity to Jane's bombarded senses.

"I like this," Maura answered before quickly kissing the brunette again.

"Me too," Jane rasped. The two pressed closer, Maura's hand traveling down the thin material of Jane's tank top.

Their kissing started slow, exploratory, both captivated by the unique sensation of the other's softness. Maura deepened the kiss, gently swiping her tongue over Jane's lips. Jane parted and allowed Maura to plunder. She moaned and gripped the blonde waves as her toes began to curl. Maura grinned, releasing Jane's captive hand, which came immediately to her face. It was Jane's turn to plunder.

The interaction was the most natural thing either of the women had ever experienced. Their action driven not from an unquenched thirst for satiation but by the sheer love and sole trust they had for one another.

Maura's hand slipped under the white cotton. Her fingers dragged against Jane's searing flesh as she pulled the material away from the brunette's body. Still engaged in the heated kiss, Maura continued to pull the cotton from Jane's frame. They parted quickly only to rid Jane of her top. Once the obtrusive item was gone, Maura planted a kiss on Jane's lips then along her jaw. She kissed and tasted the olive flesh.

"You're good at this," Jane said, reaching to grab Maura's hair. The pouty lips made their way to Jane's neck. She hissed in approval as pearly whites nipped at the taunt flesh.

"Maura," Jane moaned in a throaty whisper.

Maura's hazel pools watched as more flesh passed in front of her. She continued lower, the tang of salt making her mouth water.

Jane arched pressing her chest towards the alluring lips.

The blonde snickered as her lips brushed along the edge of Jane's white padded bra. She could see the brunette's nipple strain against the material. Deftly, Maura unclasped the back and pulled the straps from Jane's shoulders. The cool air chilled the heated olive skin and the erect buds tightened painfully, the dark nipples begging to be touched. Maura captured the bud and suckled.

Jane reached down and grasped the silk blouse, pulling it free from the confines of the black pencil skirt. She received another strong suckle then the playful swipes of Maura's pink lapping tongue. Jane moaned and pulled the silk barrier over Maura's head.

The moist heat cooled as Maura allowed Jane to remove the garment completely, exposing her red lace bra. Jane clawed at her creamy skin as Maura's tongue fervently returned to work. She thrusted her hips, straining against the fabric that stuck and rubbed uncomfortably against her heated thighs; she needed to feel Maura.

"Off," Jane begged.

"Hm?" Maura asked as she lavished the other bud with the same attention.

"Take them off." Jane arched and removed her hands from Maura's back. She reached for her silver belt buckle, desperate to remove the suffocating garment. Suddenly, another pair of hands covered hers, the pink tongue still lapping away.

With the ease of a dancer, Maura positioned herself between Jane's legs, the waves of blonde tickling Jane's chest as she moved. Her hands made quick work of the belt, button, and zipper. Releasing the nipple, Maura stilled and gazed up at the brunette. The caramel hue, heated by the flames of desire, caused the brunette to quiver and a surge of arousal to pool at her core. She bit her lip.

"You're vasodilatation skin to vessel ratio indicates that you're experiencing more then adequate vasocongestion," Maura husked as she slid both layers from Jane's body.

"Oh God, Maura please don't," Jane chastened, shyly closing her legs.

"Don't what?" Maura asked as she slowly trailed her hand up the detective's slender legs, admiring the muscle tone and gooseflesh her touch caused.

"Talk like that," Jane rasped, as Maura's fingers brushed along the apex of her thighs. "I don't know what you're saying." Jane bucked as Maura's fingers swiped across her tender flesh. Maura grinned.

Jane gasped then groaned as a nimble finger traced along her entrance.

"Like I said," She leaned over Jane," you're wet." She brought her glistening finger to her mouth. Jane groaned and bucked as the nimble finger disappeared. Maura closed her eyes and moaned, savoring the unique flavor.

"Open your legs," Maura commanded after the subtle smack of her finger leaving her lips. With the aid of Maura, Jane slowly opened her legs, propping her knee up as Maura came to rest between her thighs. Jane held an anxious breath, tensing from the compromising anticipation, and closed her eyes.

"Jane," Maura's soothing voice purred.

"Yeah?"

"Relax."

Jane exhaled and laid back against the bare mattress. She was nervous, embarrassed, aroused. Puffs of hot air tickled her inner thighs and sensitive flesh. The pouty lips kissed the erogenous area of her thigh, causing Jane to contract instinctively. Another kiss.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?" _Kiss._

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes."

Jane gasped as the pink tongue swept against her core. She swallowed, her core pulsating.

"Just relax babe," Maura licked the flesh again. "Breathe and relax." Maura licked again, slower this time, then followed it with a kiss. Jane's legs twitched. A hand found its way to the neglected breast, the velvet palm cupping the small mound. Jane gasped again.

Maura started a steady rhythm, two quick laps then one long, slow lick. Again and again. She could hear Jane begin to pant. She licked again, discovering the craving she never knew existed. The flavor, scent, and nectar greater than the finest champagne or gourmet cuisine Maura had ever had.

"Uhh," Jane grunted and bucked as Maura's tongue began to quicken.

"Ohh, Maura," Jane rasped laden with need. With her other hand, Maura parted Jane's folds, exposing the sensitive flesh, allowing Maura to please her. Maura began tracing circles around the small bundle of nerves, relishing in the mews of the detective.

"Ahh," Jane panted. "More."

Capturing the nerve in her mouth, Maura sucked and began the circles once more.

Jane's hands shot to the cascading waves between her thighs. Gripping a hand full of hair, she anchored herself to the entity of her unraveling. A subtle tug elicited another forceful suck from the blonde. She could feel her orgasm building.

Looking down to the source of her pleasure, Jane whimpered at the sight; pale fingers cupping her breast, pinching and rolling a harden nub, honey-blonde tresses bobbing, and the petite woman sitting back in child's pose, her backside lifted in the air.

"Oh God, Maura," Jane cried out, the added visual accelerating her impending orgasm.

"Maura," she could feel herself growing taunt, the balls of her feet pressing firmly into the floor.

"Maura," she panted again, "Maura."

"I know," came a smug murmur from between her legs. The two fingers used to open Jane, shifted and gracefully filled her.

"Mmmm, mmphhm," Jane bit her lip, muffling her errant cries of pleasure. Her hips lifted and fingers tightened.

Maura began curling her fingers in a "come hither" fashion, pressing against Jane's tight walls.

_Come,_ Maura's internal mantra began, _come._

_ Come._

"Mauuurraa," Jane moaned as her body went rigid, back arching, hips straining, and walls contracting.

Maura continued to lap, slowly, her fingers still thrusting. She watched in awe as her best friend, the woman whom she loved, unraveled before her eyes, the sight leaving her breathless.

Jane quivered and fell back against the mattress. A thing layer of perspiration coated her olive skin, accentuating her sleek musculature.

Maura slid sensually up Jane's sated body, kissing and tasting every so often. She continued, kissing Jane's neck, jaw, lips, and ear.

"Hey babe," Maura sultrily whispered, the blonde's hot breath sending a rippling wave of gooseflesh down the brunette's glistening body. Jane opened her eyes and looked over into the libidinous pools of hazel. She reached out and captured the pouty lips in a passionate kiss. The lingering taste of herself mixed well with the smell of Maura's arousal.

While engaged in a kiss, Jane went searching for the clasp of Maura's bra.

"Hmhn," Maura grunted into the kiss. She reached to the front, and with a flick of her wrist, opened the clasp and revealed her ample, creamy bosom and two rosy buds. Maura leaned away, allowing Jane to pull the material from her body.

Maura sat on her heels, their eyes locked. Slowly, Maura's fingers slid down the zipper on her skirt. She paused only for a moment, vacillating between removing one or both layers from her skin. Jane's hands reached up and covered Maura's. Together, they pushed down the black skirt and matching red lace underwear.

Maura sat back, skin flush, as she presented herself to Jane. Her blonde eyebrows knitted in a slight apprehension as Jane's eyes slowly drifted down her body. Maura swallowed and bit her lip. The midnight irises traversed the ivory flesh while her hands gently rubbed up and down Maura's thighs. Jane's eyes returned to the hazel pools, she couldn't help but smile.

"You're beautiful," Jane said in an appreciative whisper. She leaned up, coming to capture a rosy bud with her mouth. Maura gasped at the sensation, her fingers immediately threading through the thick raven locks. Jane attentively lavished the nipple, kissing it, licking it, sucking it. The hands in her hair gently guided her. She switched to the other one.

"Oh, Jane," Maura gasped, her arousal now seeping against her thighs. Jane firmly gripped the thighs she'd been rubbing and swiftly rolled Maura to the mattress beneath her.

"Fair warning," Jane murmured then licked up to Maura's neck. "I don't know what I'm doing."

The knee between Maura's thighs pressed against her heated core. Maura gasped and reached a hand down to pull Jane closer as she grinded into the pleasurable contact.

"Nhh," Maura moaned. Her other hand took control of Jane's left.

"Touch me," Maura rasped. She maneuvered the thin fingers to her core. Jane swallowed, surprised and incredibly aroused again, as the moisture coated her fingers. She smiled; she had caused this.

"Touch me, like you touch yourself." Maura bucked, hips straining for fuller contact.

Languidly, Jane began stroking up and down the length of Maura's slick entrance. Maura's hand fell away, entrusting Jane with total control.

Jane looked down to her ministrations.

Though Maura had insisted on performing her own techniques, Jane thought the fervid, uncontrollable strokes that swiftly brought her to orgasm were improper for their setting.

She looked up at Maura. The blonde's body arched, her chest rising and falling in labored breath. Jane grinned, deciding to test the waters.

The strokes began slowly, a steady in-and-out, pressing against the swollen walls.

"Jane," Maura rolled her head to the side, her hips undulating in time, meeting each stroke.

Gradually, the pace increased. Maura grunted and moaned despite herself, her orgasm building more rapidly than she had anticipated. Jane increased again, her biceps straining in order to keep time. Maura's hips lifted, unable to meet Jane's fervent pace. Maura fought, trying to remember to breathe, her mews and whimpers erratic. Blindly, she reached out her hand, seeking her stronghold as the world crumbled beneath her.

"Jane!" Maura cried out as the white fire coursed through her body, legs trembling, core quivering, appendages tingling.

Jane didn't stop, she simply slowed her pace and rested her head against Maura's chest, their small beads of perspiration mingling. Jane inhaled and committed the scent to memory. The blonde still quivered in her arms. Maura gasped and moaned, as a second orgasm surged in the wake.

"Oh God, Jane." The doctor's nimble fingers threaded themselves into the raven locks. Jane watched lovingly as Maura's face portrayed her internal bliss. The detective placed a kiss to Maura's sternum then her neck, jaw, and lips.

Maura panted against Jane's lips after the chaste kiss.

Jane thought for sure she'd burst with joy when their doting eyes- laden with admiration, passion, and love- locked twinkling and shimmering. In that moment, their souls meshed and they felt as one. Jane pressed herself closer to Maura.

"I love you," Jane rasped, clinging to the blonde.

Maura came undone, her body tensed as the second euphoric wave washed over her. She gripped Jane tighter and pulled her closer, achingly. She panted as tears of pure jubilation welled in her eyes. She began to cry.

"Oh, babe," Jane cooed. Worried she had caused the blonde pain; Jane began to retract her hand.

"Don't" Maura gasped, closing her legs, entrapping Jane's hand. Jane stilled and watched as Maura worked to control her breathing. With her free hand, Jane swept a damp strand of honey-blonde hair from Maura's cheek. Jane kissed her cheek.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's back, hugging her, clinging to her. Her legs relaxed, freeing Jane's hand. She sniffled once then found Jane's lips and captured them, overwhelmed by the residual euphoric waves.

"I love you," the blonde rasped between kisses. "I love you so much it hurts."

Jane fought back her own tears. She captured the pouty, kiss-swollen lips, and firmly wove her hands through the dampened honey-blonde tresses. With a tenderness neither had experienced, they purged a longing that had eluded them too many nights before.


End file.
